1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular unit of furniture including a plurality of panels coupled together in such manner to provide outwardly opening openings at the adjacent ends of the adjacent panels and a new and novel corner bracket for detachably coupling a plurality of angularly related furniture panels. One aspect of the invention includes a method of assembling an article of furniture. The modular unit may be selectively coupled to similarly constructed modular units in selected combinations to provide any one of the plurality of different items of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally constructed assembled and preassembled furniture includes side, end, and back wall members having planar ends mounted such that the planar end of one panel is flush with the outer face of an abutting panel. The style of furniture available to potential purchasers is conventional. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for forming a unit of furniture having adjacent panels coupled together in such a manner as to form outwardly opening openings between the adjacent ends thereof. Much of the furniture presently being manufactured is assembled or pre-assembled at the manufacturing site and subsequently shipped to wholesalers and retailers throughout the country. Pre-assembled furniture is relatively bulky and thus shipping costs are relatively high. Society is becoming increasingly mobile, and shipping costs for individuals moving such assembled or partially assembled furniture is likewisely becoming increasingly expensive. A large portion of such assembled and pre-assembled furniture is limited to form one particular item of furniture and is not generally convertible, without substantial alteration, to form a different unit of furniture. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for forming a modular, knock-down furniture unit, convertible for use in constructing any one of a plurality of different furniture items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for forming a modular furniture component which can be combined in various combinations with similarly constructed modular units to form various items of furniture suitable for seating, sleeping and storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for forming a modular furniture unit for use in combination with a multiple of similarly constructed modular units to form any one of the plurality of various furniture combinations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for forming a knock-down modular furniture unit which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an article of furniture which can be assembled and disassembled, including a plurality of panels and mechanism for detachably coupling the panels such that the end face portions of each panel are positioned inwardly of the adjacent outer side faces of an adjacent, angularly related panels and the outer face of each panel is positioned outwardly of the adjacent end face of an adjacent angularly related panel to provide outwardly opening openings between adjacent portions of the end faces of adjacent panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for forming an article of furniture comprising a plurality of panels and mechanism for coupling angularly related panels such that portions of the end faces of each panel are disposed adjacent a portion of an end face of an adjacent panel to provide outwardly opening channels between the adjacent ends of adjacent panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide new and novel coupling apparatus for detachably coupling angularly related panel members so as to provide outwardly opening openings at the adjacent ends of adjacent panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a corner bracket for detachably coupling a plurality of pre-assembled planar panels, disposed in a predetermined angular relation, including bolt-receiving outwardly extending projections, which are received in corresponding recesses in the panels, beveled in such a way that the bracket may be installed without moving the panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tri-planar corner bracket of the type described having bolt-receiving outwardly projecting bosses thereon which are beveled so as to be snugly received in the corner without movement of the pre-assembled panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a corner bracket for detachably coupling a plurality of pre-assembled planar furniture panels, disposed in a predetermined angular relation, of such construction that the order in which the panels are coupled is not critical.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel method of assembling a furniture component with a plurality of pre-assembled, angularly related furniture panels.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent as the description thereof proceeds.